happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spare Tire/Gallery
Images from the episode Spare Tire. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S4E7 Spare Tire Giggles.png|"What the heck do all those signs mean?" S4E7 Giggles What.png|"Did The Mole design that?" S4E7 Something Is Wrong Here.png|You can't turn right or left but you drive into the ground, into the sky, or in a circle... sounds like HTF to me. S4E7 The Mole Driving Again.png|Uh oh. The Mole's on the road again. Guess he wasn't the one who designed it. S4E7 Somethingcoming.png|Giggles looks... S4E7 Carcoming.png|...sees the danger... S4E7 Narrowescape.png|...and narrowly escapes. S4E7 Closeone.png|That was a close one! S4E7 Phew.png|What a relief. S4E7 Latereaction.png|It takes more than this to make her scream. S4E7 Signslice.png|Okay, that'll do. Death: Giggles S4E7 Spare Tire New tire.png|The Mole's car needs a new tire! S4E7 Tires.png|I smell another classic "The Mole mistakes something for something else" moment. S4E7 Furrytire.png|This tire's a little furrier than usual. S4E7 Drivingblind.png|How'd The Mole get his driver's license? I'll assume Lumpy gave it to him. S4E7 Lumpy's Got a new Job.png|I smell something bad in the air. Lumpy's got a new job at Texaco Gas! S4E7 Fleshtire.png|Notice anything weird about Mole's newly-changed tire? S4E7 Gasstationmole.png|The first customer of the day. S4E7 Gasstationlumpy.png|Time to pass some gas. S4E7 Gasoline.png|Hehe, potty humor. S4E7 Looktheotherway.png|Now to look the other way to see if anyone's breaking the rules. S4E7 Lumpopcub.png|If my calculations are correct, Cub will die. S4E7 Spare Tire Pop.png|The Mole, Lumpy, and Pop? Cub doesn't stand a chance. S4E7 Smokeralert.png|"GASP!" S4E7 Dontsmokehere.png|Lumpy goes to stop Pop. S4E7 Spare Tire The Mole.png|The Mole begins the trouble. S4E7 Gashose.png|The gas hose snaps... S4E7 Trail of blood and gasoline.png|...leaving a trail of blood and gas. S4E7 Lumpytakespopsmatch.png|"I'll take that!" S4E7 Spare Tire Pop and Lumpy.png|Fire in front of a gas station. S4E7 Spare Tire Angry Lumpy.png|"Not near a gas station!" S4E7 Discarding.png|You could've at least blown it out before discarding it. S4E7 Tossedmatch.png|The lit match is tossed right onto the trail of gasoline. S4E7 No blood just fire.png|Goof #3: The blood disappears. S4E7 Gasbecomesfire.png|Gasoline plus fire equals...let's see... S4E7 Spare Tire Before the explosion.png|"Quick! Gimme the bucket!" S4E7 Sparetire boom.png|By the look of this, something bad happened. S4E7 Gasfireexplosion.png|Gas plus fire equals explosion! Knew it. S4E7 Spare Tire After the explosion.png|Wow, this really "heats this episode up". Death: Lumpy, Pop S4E7 Floating bowtie.png|Their bones fall apart. S4E7 Trailofgasandblood.png|Wherever The Mole goes... S4E7 Bloodgasandfire.png|...disaster is sure to follow. S4E7 Aroundthetree.png|Miraculously, The Mole completely missed this tree. S4E7 Toothy.png|Toothy is sweeping... S4E7 Toothy sees the fire.png|...and sees the fire. S4E7 Extinguish.png|Yes! That'll work! S4E7 Extinguisher.png|But I don't think you should be holding it that way. S4E7 Extinguisherfail.png|Nevermind. S4E7 Throughthewall.png|Ouch! S4E7 Spare Tire Toothy.png|Fire extinguishers don't work like that. S4E7 Toothydead.png|Toothy is dead. Death: Toothy S4E7 Justchillin.png|Lammy just chillin'. S4E7 Justchillin2.png|The Mole somehow drove through her pool without wrecking it. S4E7 What's it.png|Fun fact: Pickles float! S4E7 Spare Tire The bubble.png|Fun fact: Lambs and bubbles do NOT go together! S4E7 Dontpopit.png|I wouldn't pop that bubble if I were you. S4E7 Atomicbubble.png|Lammy before death. S4E7 Lammy's death.png|We rest our case here. Death: Lammy S4E7 Outofgas.png|The Mole's destructive ways finally catch up to him. S4E7 Molegoesboom.png|He goes out with a boom. S4E7 Carexplodes.png|The car's explosion. S4E7 Carremains.png|All that remains. S4E7 Moleupperhalf.png|You've seen them underground, but now here's the world's first tree-dwelling mole. S4E7 ST The Mole.png|Fun fact: Mole intestines can make such a lovely substitute for rope! Death: The Mole S4E7 ST Cub.png|"My daddy's dead..." S4E7 Cubseessomething.png|Cub spots something ahead. S4E7 Cubrunningtoit.png|Whatever it is cheered him up. S4E7 ST The Mole and Cub.png|Cub survived. Seems I miscalculated. S4E7 Is Giggles dead.png|No pulse. S4E7 Atthedoctors.png|What is a doctor to do? S4E7 Tireinflation.png|This'll never work. S4E7 Beforeinflation.png|Before. S4E7 Afterinflation.png|After. S4E7 Sniffles and Giggles.png|It takes real brains to revive people with a tire and inflation tube. S4E7 Giggles is alive.png|WOW! Hats off to Sniffles! Miscellaneous S4E7 BRUHH.png|This layering error. S4E7 BRUHH 2.png|This floating bowtie. S4E7 Tire.png|She looks pretty TIRED OUT! Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries